Up In Flames
by Live Life - x
Summary: She's one of those kids who sit and listen to music, Anti-Social, but when He set his sights on her he planned to break down those walls shes held up so tightly for years.
1. First Sight

**Up In Flames © Live Life -x**

**A/N:**

**HEY! So this idea just came to me out of no where, so I thought why don't I make it my next story? For **_**She's His Love Electric**_** I'm working on chapter 8! I'm actually almost done with the chapter so don't worry! (: Once your done reading, REVIEW, Gracias, I want to know what you think. - K. xoxox**

_"My only love sprung from my only hate; too early unknown and known too late."_

**Chapter 1 - First Sight**

_Although it was dark, she could still see what was coming and she could hear what was coming, running toward her parents room she began to scream in fright, crawling into their bed, she shook them awake, holding onto her fathers hand, and her mothers night gown for what was to come. Her father looked down at her frantically, picking her up he put her in a secret compartment in the closet, he told his wife to stay quiet in the quiet as well, the man ran back to the bed, pulling the covers over himself, laying down again. The bedroom door slammed open with four men coming in with guns, one of them walked over to the bed yanking the man out by his leg. He began to scream in spanish, knowing damn well the men wouldn't know what he said. The little girl in the closet compartment whispered her responce and bowed her head, praying for god to keep him safe. A gun shot rang through out the house -_

Gabriella screamed, shooting up right in her bed, looking around in her barely unpacked room, she got up slowly and yawned walking out onto the balcony. She grabbed the pack of ciggarettes, grabbing one she placed it in between her lips, before lighting the end. She inhaled the toxic fumes, her breathe now coming in calm little breathes, looking out into the streets of Albuquerque. She didn't mind moving, she's moved around a lot, but her mom promised this was for sure the last time. They moved here for reasons she did not wish to discuss. Gabriella isn't an only child, but she wish she were, when she was four her mom and dad announced she'd have a little brother. Gabriella played the role of a best friend to Bryn than a sister, the two stuck together. Whether he pissed her off or not she loved him. She knew he was the only one who wouldn't leave her. He was there with her secrets, her nonrealistic boy problems. Bryn was more mature than others his age, he was the one that talked a lot, and Gabriella being the one who stuck ear-phones in and listened to music, sitting somewhere away from the commotion.

Gabriella looked into her bedroom at her alarm clock.

_7:38 a.m._

She quickly got dressed.

Her heels clicked at she walked down the halls of East High, smirking as people stayed out of her path. Gabriella was known as the cold hearted one to many, she said what was on her mind, she spoke the truth, and she was damn good at it. She's never had friends, besides the usual kids who partied with her. She grew up this way so she won't get hurt, her heart never broken, and no one could leave her. She'd leave them before they'd even think about it.

He watched from his locker as a Latina beauty walked passed with a sexy smirk, her skinny jeans black, with purple peep toed heels. Her purple top hugged her frame, showing off perfect cleavage. He watched as her hips swayed as she walked.

Looking around, Gabriella knew there were cliques. A pod of girl walked by giggling, and before she knew it she knocked into a wall, when the wall held onto her so she wouldn't fall she opened her eyes. She quickly shrugged this strangers hands off of her, and backed away.

"Watch it." She said coldly before continuing down the hall to AP Science.

**THIS IS JUST A SNEAK PEEK, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU! **

**PS. Her little brother's name sounds like BRIN. :P**


	2. Stunning

**Up In Flames © Live Life -x**

_"The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in."_

**Chapter 2 - Stunning**

Gabriella looked into the mirror, she was wearing a black and blue flannel with short jean shorts, and black heels, her make-up was done smokey gray with a tint of blue, but not much, she didn't need to look like the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. Truth be told, that was her favourite movie. Laughing slightly to herself, she added some eyeliner, and applied mascara, making her eyelashes fan out making her lashes big and bold. She let her hair out of the clip it was being held in, letting the black curls tumble down her back, reaching just above her butt. Grabbing her Ipod, and her bookbag, she walked out of the house, with Bryn in tow.

"Ellie, will you wait up?" Bryn shouted, jumping off the couch grabbing his bookbag, rushing out of the door.

Gabriella slowed once she reached her 2008 white Jeep. Unlocking the door she hopped in placing her purse on the ground beside her feet, and threw her backpack into the backseat. Bryn opened the door, and slid in smiling, he grabbed the ipod cord, hooking it up to the sterio. "I call I get to choose music."

She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, this was her car, and her sterio, of course she was going to control the sterio too. But today she didn't care. She just simply nodded before starting the Jeep and pulling out on the street.

As she slowed to a red light, she looked into the mirror that was attatched to the visor, looking at her hair, she fluffed it a bit before looking at the light. Still red, digging into her purse she pulled out lip gloss. It smelt like a sweet mint. Her favourite. Putting the visor back, Gabriella looked around, noticing a sleek audi parked beside her. Looking closer the boy in the front seat looked familiar. Ah, yes. The boy she knocked into two days ago. His brilliant blue eyes lit up, he smiled at her. Gabriella turned her head, not even giving a second glance at the boy. Once the light turned green she pushed on the gas. Hard.

. . .

As Gabriella walked down the hall way she put her ear phones in, letting Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars play. Stopping at the water fountain she leaned forward for a sip. A hand smacked her ass, turning around, she grabbed the boy by the neck.

"Don't ever touch me." She hissed into his face.

The boy merely smirked, "Firm ass, by the way."

Gabriella gripped his neck tighter, making him walk backwards into the lockers. She looked at him, as his eyes were still bright with excitement. She leaned forward, her face inches from his.

"I could punch you right now and make you look like a puss." She spit in his face, "Pig." She said before lifting his head from the locker, and slamming it back into them. Letting go she watched as he nursed his neck where her nails clawed.

Walking away she could see Bryn with a bright smile. He gave her the thumbs up, Gabriella just smirked and continued down the hall.

Once Gabriella stepped foot into her new home room, every headd shot up, staring at her. She simply kept a straight face, looking around she spotted the teacher, when she noticed what her class was looking at she smiled, "Ah, Miss Montez, we've missed you for the past few days. Welcome to Home room, my name is Ms. Darbus."

Gabriella nodded, "Where should I sit?" she spoke clear, her voice like daggers into the silence.

Ms. Darbus motion toward a seat in the back, next to an African American girl who smiled widely at her.

Gabriella walked toward the back, sitting in the seat, taking out a big black notebook, the cover said Secrets written in curisive, with a silver sharpe'. She smiled down at the book, before placing it back into the bag and grabbing the green notebook. Opening it up, she just began to doodle, she put her ear phones in drowning Ms. Darbus out. Nothing but music and art mattered to her. She could draw her feelings, what she sees or how she sees things. Music, well music was something very close to her. Looking up she saw the girl looking down at her paper. Gabriella looked down at what she had drawn. She had drawn eyes. His eyes. Ripping the paper out of the notebook Gabriella crumpled the paper up and tossed it into the trash can. She turned her ipod up a bit more, letting Vegas Skies by The Cab fill her head.

She hummed along quietly, or she hoped. Looking around no body seemed to be hearing her hum so she continued. She just didn't notice the blue eyes staring at her from across the room. His stare intence, feeling a smack on the back of the head, he looked at the red head sitting on his desk. He smiled nicely at her before pushing her off his desk, telling her to sit down before she got caught. She looked back to the girl with her head phones in and glared.

Once the bell rang Gabriella shot up. For her it was free hour. Walking around untill everybody was situated in a classroom or the gym. She walked into the music room she wondered into. Stepping up onto the little platform the piano was on she sat down picking up her black notebook, placing it on the stand, she began to play, a sing her eyes closed, the walls around her faded, it just her with the piano now, nothing mattered.

_Have you ever fed a lover  
With just your hands  
Close your eyes  
And trusted, just trusted  
Have you ever thrown  
A fist full of glitter in the air  
Have you ever looked fear in the face  
And said I just dont care_

Her fingers glided over the keys, she tilted her head back looking up at the ceiling, before taking a breathe and continued.

_Its only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg  
The sun before the burn  
The thunder before the lightning  
And the breath before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way..._

Troy watched as the girl continued to play the piano, she hadn't seen or heard him walk in, he sat in the dark corner, watching her. Her eyes closed, she looked at ease. He saw the smile on her face that was planted there when she began to play.

_Have you ever hated yourself  
For staring at the phone  
Your whole life waiting on the ring  
To prove youre not alone  
Have you ever been touched so gently  
You had to cry  
Have you ever invited a stranger  
To come inside_

As he listened to the lyrics, he tried to make sence of them. When he watched her, her eye brows scrunched together. It must have ment a lot to her. He wondered if she'd written it herself. Watching as her eyes opened once more, to glance at the book on the stand, her eyes closed again, as he soft voice rang out.

_Its only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table  
The walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss  
And the fear before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way..._

_la la la la la la la la_

The piano came to a stop, Troy held still, but let out a small breathe as he watched her write something down.

_There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee, callin me sugar  
You called me sugar_

He watched as she took a breathe, before continuing to play the pinao, he watched as a tear slipped its way down her cheek.

_Have you ever wished for an endless night  
Lassoed the moon and the stars  
And pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breath  
And asked yourself  
Will it ever get better  
Than tonight, tonight..._

When the piano stopped Troy watched as she sat there a minute closing the lid to the piano. He quickly slipped out of the room and walked toward the gym.

**A/N: Woah, huh? I enjoyed writing this chapter (: The song was Glitter in the Air by Pink, I adore that song. (: Remember REVIEW.**

_**Thank you, -K xoxo**_


	3. Divine

**Up In Flames © Live Life -x**

_"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul"_

**Chapter 3 -Divine**

Troy sat in English, watching Gabriella, as she stood in the front of the class, reading her report, We Are America. She glanced up every few seconds, no emotion ever showed, just simply making sure everyone was paying attention. Her eyes glided across the page, saying each and every word, expressing every word needing it. Looking up she looked at the teacher this time.

"...and thats my report on We are America." She said nodding, before putting the five page essay on the teacher's desk. He smiled back at her in approval. Gabriella walked toward her desk, pulling an earphone from the inside of her shirt. She sat, placing her feet out in front of her, leaning back she sat and watched, hearing nothing but the song.

Looking around she grabbed out her black sketch book. Opening it to a blank page, she looked up at Audree reading her report, and began to draw. She looked up once more, mentally taking pictures, of the girls facial features. Smiling to herself, Gabriella looked back down at her book, letting the pencial do each and individual stroke lightly, and slowly. Looking up once more, she watched how she held the paper. Her fingers held the pencil loosely, it was like her hand moved atuomatically, she watched as her hand moved expertly. Finishing it's last stroke, Gabriella held up the sketch book, smiling to herself.

As the bell rang Gabriella shot up, as she walked out of the classroom, she wondered where she'd go. Wondering down the halls, Gabriella noticed a door. She grabbed the hair tye around her wrist, pulling her hair back, she pulled hair hair into a what most people called, a 'pony tail'. Opening it slowly, Gabriella looked around for teachers, seeing it was clear, she walked up the steps. As she neared the top she could smell flower blossoms, smiling to herself Gabriella touched a flower petal, picking it up she played with the stem. As she turned around she noticed she wasn't alone. Stopping in her tracks, she studied the boy. His golden brown hair dishevled, his head bowed as he raked his hands through his hair. She watched as he sighed, kicking a rock near his shoe. Gabriella turned slowly to leave when the boy spoke up.

"I know you're there." He said smiling, he looked up, shocked to find Gabriella and not some freshman, who always made they're way up here.

His eyes wondered over her. Her hair was not down, like it was in English. Her cheeks were pinker, and her eyes were emotionless.

"I'll leave." She muttered.

Troy got off the bench walking over to her, before she could turn and make her way back to the door, he had already grabbed her hand.

"Don't go." He looked down for a minute, "I heard you singing the other day...you have a beautiful voice."

Gabriella watched as his cheeks flared with color. Chuckling she pulled her hand from his.

"Thanks. Like I said, I'll leave."

Troy watched as she walked away with her head down, mumbling something to herself.

He shook his head.

_That girl is going to be a hard chase._

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! (: Hope you all have an amazing 2011!**

**Remember, REVIEW.**

**THANKS ! -K. xoxox**


End file.
